


Stumbling

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, future!sugar fic, gleerant, sugar from the future verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Brittany is time traveling to find Sugar, but arrives in the wrong timestream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

The good news is: Sugar isn't here. Brittany ducks into a doorway for a moment, just to catch her breath. She needs to get home: this never happened.

Stumbling while dancing.

Her wife towing another woman down the hall drunkenly, as if. And it's— This so never happened.

Something is off about the colors here, it's all so saturated, high-contrast, sterile. That's it. That's what's wrong.

There's no love in this world.

Everything she's seen so far, everything, reeks of missed connections, opportunities lost, clear paths avoided, chances at love cast off. As if—

As if Something is preventing happiness.


End file.
